Mi paciente
by Jazmin1396
Summary: -Preferiría que me llames Doctor Schiffer… o si te parece largo, sólo Ulquiorra- respondió sin quitar los ojos del documento que examinaba antes.- ¿Te consideras una persona puntual, Grimmjow? Warning: Yaoi soft... con mucha azúcar.
1. Chapter 1

Mi paciente.

Notas: Ok… ¡Jazmín o desu..! Sé que no he escrito en meses y todo se lo debo al LFM… por enterrar todo rastro de imaginación que en mí había bajo kilos de fórmulas y declaraciones. Estoy a la mitad de mis vacaciones quimestrales, felizmente sobreviví a los exámenes –Jo, nunca en mi vida he dado uno acumulativo… casi muero XD- Y bueno... para no hacer largo el cuento este es un regalo de cumpleaños –atrasado XD-para mi adorada mentora, mi luz y ejemplo a seguir… X3… Pero de igual forma, disfrutad. He demorado una semana en escribirlo, en realidad no tengo descanso alguno: si no es el Liceo, es el Pre, y si no son esos dos sádicos hdp, son las responsabilidades de la casa ;_;

* * *

Capítulo 1

El doctor Schiffer leía cuando advirtió el ruidoso escándalo que provocaba el inspector general, el mismo que se acercaba ascendiendo por las lejanas escaleras, al parecer la causa de su visita era un muchacho problemático, algo definitivamente fuera de lo común. En realidad el internado era un sitio sumamente tranquilo, por esta razón Ulquiorra podía dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios en paz, lejos de… los seres humanos.

-¡Doctor Schiffer!- Vociferó el irrumpir en la oficina- ¡Espero que pueda controlar a este mocoso psicópata...!

-¿Quién es el psicópata aquí?- Profirió en un gruñido Grimmjow Jagearjaquez, un crío de cabello azul neón.

-¡Usted se calla, Sr. Jagearjaquez! ¡Y más vale que se deshaga de esa actitud suya tan insolente, en esta institución valoramos profundamente el recato, la moral y las buenas maneras, pero usted!… ¡Usted atenta contra todas ellas!- Un hombre en traje marrón a cuadros, ese era el inspector general, desgañitándose la garganta frente a la impasible y verde mirada de Schiffer.

-¿Ha terminado?- Preguntó cuándo los gritos cesaron, recibiendo el expediente que le era entregado.

-Tienes un mes para enmendar tu mal comportamiento, de otra manera, considérate fuera de este lugar.- Salió dando otro portazo, dejando a los dos, doctor y paciente, a solas.

Ulquiorra miró con resignación el texto cerrado sobre el gran escritorio del roble, abriendo la carpeta gris que contenía el motivo al cual debía la presencia del chico que seguía parado en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento...? Pero antes, abre la ventana que da al balcón por favor, así está bien. Gracias. No, no ahí. En el diván. Sí, puedes recostarte si deseas… Vaya, en realidad dejaste inconscientes a seis chicos… ¿Tu solo? ¿Usaste algún arma, no es así?

-Tsk… solo mis propios puños, son todo lo que necesito para defenderme.

Yacía con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente sobre el diván, el cual resultó ser insuficiente para la estatura del peliazul, ya que sus pies colgaban del extremo inferior, pero esto parecía no incomodarle, pues respondió con serenidad y en tono jocoso -¿No usan bata los doctores?

-He estudiado psicología, psiquiatría y de momento algo de psicoanálisis, por lo tanto no necesito de una, o al menos no aquí.

-… ¿Qué no son todas esas lo mismo?

-No. Aunque de todas formas asumo que persiguen un mismo fin.

-Ah… ¿Y no es muy joven para haber estudiado tanto?

-Supongo, si tener veinticinco es ser muy joven. Pero regresemos a ti, has dicho que… te defendías de ellos. ¿Acaso he errado?

-No, no… Llegué hace una semana y digamos que… me he rehusado a seguir las costumbres de aquí.

-¿Las costumbres de aquí? ¿Podrías detallar eso?

- Det… ja! ¿Cómo? Fabuloso, así que no tienen idea de lo que ocurre bajo sus propias narices… Por si lo ignoraba, Doctor… Schiffer, ¿cierto? Los estudiantes nuevos son humillados y manipulados de todas las formas imaginables, y las que no se pueden imaginar también; y no sólo aquí, sino en todas las escuelas de pijos hipócritas en las que he estado, y si esos niñatos creen que van a someterme… pues pueden ir bajándose de esa nube.- Respondió incorporándose súbitamente del diván.

Eso dejó perplejo al pelinegro, ya que explicaba perfectamente el por qué de tanta tranquilidad en su consultorio en el año y medio que llevaba trabajando ahí.

-Bien… parece que eso justifica tu comportamiento.

- ¿Entonces puedo irme?

-No, para nada.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Cuatro colegios… No has logrado adaptarte a ninguno de ellos.

-Ah, eso. Tsk…

-Sí, ¿quieres decirme algo respecto a eso?

-No, nada en particular. Sólo detesto saber que estoy encerrado bajo llave día y noche.

-Ya veo… En ese caso, ¿por qué no escogiste educarte cerca a tu hogar?

-¡Ja…! Tampoco me gusta estar ahí.- Negó mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia el balcón.

-Y… ¿En qué lugar te gustaría estar?- preguntó al incorporarse de su asiento, siguiendo el paso del ojiazul hacia la gran ventana abierta.

-A mi… me gustaría… perdón, ¿qué cosa?- dijo sintiendo la brisa en el rostro, el verdor de los árboles y el césped abajo, en el suelo; y el hermoso azul cielo que se extendía sin fin hacia el horizonte, con sus ocasionales nubes que danzaban suavemente por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde te gustaría estar?- acercándose más, apoyando los brazos sobre el barandal de cemento ornamentado.

-Quiero decir, ¿cuándo?, ¿ahora?

-Mmmm… Sí, podría ser ahora mismo, ¿en dónde te gustaría estar?

-En este momento… Creo que me gustaría estar en el cielo.- respondió en un susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Registro de Ulquiorra Schiffer, 2012-12-12_

_Ha ocurrido algo por completo inesperado hoy, por primera vez en este instituto he recibido en mi oficina un paciente interesante. Su nombre es Grimmjow Jagearjaquez, con 17 años de edad -no es un crío problemático como supuse al escuchar los gritos del inspector-. Hemos tenido una plática corta, verdaderamente corta, entiendo por el expediente, que su madre falleció hace cuatro años y su padre posee una emergente firma de abogados en la capital, lo cual mantiene al progenitor muy ocupado._

_No soy el primer especialista que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, me he comunicado con el doctor Miller, quien lo trató durante el luto producido por su madre. Le recuerda bien, demasiado, de hecho: "¿Jagearjaquez? Oh, ese muchacho no derramó una sola lágrima…"_

_Interiorizar el dolor puede fomentar una conducta violenta a largo plazo, en su pasado no consta ni un rezago de información acerca de compañeras sentimentales, tal vez debido al nivel de agresividad que tiene este joven. Será conveniente verle cada semana, intentar ayudar a resolver sus conflictos internos será muy interesante. Ah, hay algo que mencionó: "Me gustaría ir al cielo." No me atreví a preguntar si ha intentado suicidarse, por la forma en que lo dijo no puedo determinar si lo que busca es reunirse con su madre o tal vez algo de libertad, aunque apostaría por lo segundo._

-Buenas, Doc.- Saludó un cansado ojiazul al entrar en la solitaria oficina.

-Preferiría que me llames Doctor Schiffer… o si te parece largo, sólo Ulquiorra- respondió sin quitar los ojos del documento que examinaba antes.- ¿Te consideras una persona puntual, Grimmjow?

-No, no mucho. ¿Por qué? Son las… 5pm en punto.

-Sí. Era una pregunta sin intención, no repares en ello.

-Ah, entonces… ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto, adelante.

-Ahá- Asintió mientras obedecía acomodándose en el diván negro.

-Dime, ¿cómo ha sido esta semana para ti?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón, cerca del muchacho peli azul.

-Bien… bien. Quiero decir, aquí solo se puede estudiar asique si "Muerto de aburrimiento" es estar bien, ciertamente lo estoy.

-¿Aburrimiento? Bien… Sabes que hay una biblioteca bastante decente aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Biblioteca? Eso es para nerds. ¿Qué haría yo ahí?

-Te mostraré… ¿Qué esperas? Trae tu chaqueta, hace bastante frío afuera.

El internado era un sitio considerablemente grande, un laberinto para quien no lo conociese. Ulquiorra iba al frente, en silencio escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas y el vapor que se diluía en el ambiente, producto de las mismas.

Entonces se sobresaltó por un ruido a sus espaldas, al volverse miró a dos estudiantes que mantenían a Grimmjow sujeto en una llave por la espalda, mas dicha sujeción duró poco, pues en un par de segundos ambos yacían en el suelo húmedo, derrotados.

-Bastante impresionante, Grimmjow. Ustedes dos… más vale que no vuelvan a causar problemas por aquí, de otra forma, me encargaré de que el rector en persona los regrese a casa. – Dijo mientras capturaba sus rostros hinchados con la cámara de su móvil. –Vámonos, Grimmjow… ¿Esto te ocurre con frecuencia, no es así?

-Ahá… Cási.

_Registro deUlquiorra Schiffer, 2012-12-19_

_Definitivamente Grimmjow detesta la lectura. Le he recomendado "Drácula" de Stocker, un verdadero clásico para la juventud… lo ha hojeado durante un par de segundos y le ha parecido que es más interesante ver la película. La versión protagonizada por Lugocy es por mucho una de las mejores que se han filmado, en blanco y negro, por supuesto. Mi paciente no carece de sentido del humor, eso es bueno… aunque su obscuridad y sadismo de este me impresiona. Hablando de obscuridad… en medio de ella me ha tomado de la mano, inconscientemente al principio, pero al fin… el calor de su piel, la privacidad de la filmoteca… ha sido extraño el sentir a alguien tan cerca de esta manera._

_Se dio cuenta, por supuesto y me soltó, pero antes se ha aferrado un momento. Siento que una soledad muy grande embarga a Grimmjow, más intensa que la mía me atrevería a decir. Le he preguntado si volverá a casa por las vacaciones de invierno y lo ha negado. -"No sé si sea una buena idea… pasaría solo de todas formas"- Yo sé que no debí hacerlo, pero lo he invitado a mi departamento en la capital por una semana. No lo hago por lástima – ¡demonios, claro que no!- pero creo que mi situación es similar: mis padres están muy lejos de aquí, y aunque pudiera verlos eso no sería lo mejor._

_Ha aceptado._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Registro de Ulquiorra Schiffer, 2012-12-22_

_En tren el viaje hubiese sido menos complicado. Grimmjow golpeó con fuerza a un dependiente de una estación de gasolina… por llamarme "preciosa". Estaría bien si el arranque de furia hubiera sido únicamente mío, por el hecho de ser el agraviado; además el error del sujeto era en cierto modo, comprensible: a las cinco de la mañana todavía no aclara el día por aquí. De una u otra forma el autoservicio fue de mucha utilidad, dejé el dinero sobre la máquina expendedora y continuamos._

_El trayecto dura sólo cuatro horas, así que desayunamos helado con pan de leche y café en el centro comercial, también hicimos algunas compras para la cena de navidad. He descubierto algo nuevo sobre mi acompañante: ama la cocina. Es una buena noticia, ya que se ha ofrecido para preparar la cena de navidad… aunque sus ideas sobre la abolición de la cocina tradicional son radicales… ha decidido hacer lasagna de atún con salsa de lentejas para esta noche._

_Hemos paseado por prácticamente toda la ciudad, incluso por el acuario y el correo municipal. Le he instado a mandar un presente para su padre, aunque sea por correo si no le hace ilusión verle. Al final lo he escogido yo mismo, un Lp de vinilo, realmente antiguo de Sinatra._

_Son ya las 5pm y… he roto por varias horas mi record de tolerar la presencia de otra persona. Tal vez se deba a que no habla cuando no es necesario, como el común de los mortales que trata de llenar el silencio con palabras fútiles. En este momento acaba de salir de la ducha, le he escuchado con claridad y me preparo mentalmente para ser su asistente._

Grimmjow entró con un aurea nueva a la cocina del ojiverde, vestía una camisa negra de mangas cortas y shorts de mezclilla grises.

-¡Listo…! Esta noche… ¡lasagna de atún… Jajajaja!- Dijo un entusiasmado adolescente al intentar buscar las latas de pescado en la alacena.

-Estas seguro de haber hecho esto antes… ¿Grimmjow?... Grimm… - Ulquiorra no recibía réplica alguna- Están sobre el mesón… ya destilé el aceite.

-Ah, genial… ah… quiero… Quiero decirte algo…

Schiffer hubiera querido responder algo como: "¿Si?"… pero únicamente guardó silencio, a la espera.

-Si… mira, francamente me imaginaba esta noche… como todas las anteriores de mi vida desde hace años ya. Eeh… En pocas letras… ¡Gracias!- dijo girándose, dando la espalda al agua que comenzaba a hervir con la pasta dentro; mirando fijamente aunque con nerviosismo al doctor que tenía en frente.

El silencio por parte del ojiverde continuaba… un aspecto de la situación no terminaba de cuadrarle. Y era el hecho de que tenía a un adolecente, un hombre a fin de cuentas, en su departamento en shorts y como cereza del pastel, cocinando.

Así que no dijo nada. Sólo se aproximó al muchacho rodeando con un brazo su cintura y con su mano libre, atrajo el cuello bronceado para plantar un suave beso en los labios de su paciente.

X*

Se me fue el azúcar, ¿no?

¡Dejad reviews…! O de otra forma, cuando sea un zombie, desgarraré sus vísceras y me las comeré mientras me rio. JAJAJAJAJA…!

–¿Los zombies se ríen, neh, Ulqui-san?... Ulqui… Ulqui…! …

Gracias por enseñarme a amar el yaoi… hontoni, daisuki.


End file.
